


【至咲】救助急難的天使

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [11]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/0OUDYHyBf9ZvLxMhY4io/＊私設不知有沒有但先寫注意





	【至咲】救助急難的天使

茅崎至的生活充滿了工作、遊戲，進了滿開之後則增加了戲劇。

噢，或許還增加了夥伴。

在疲憊的一週業務完成後，至不得不又陪著上司同組的組員一起到居酒屋應酬，好不容易能才拖著沉重的步伐走回滿開宿舍。等回到大門前，至的體力已經完全見底了，靠在大門上連鑰匙都懶得進插入插孔裡，已經想著直接靠在大門上睡一晚、興許會有人想來個夜間活動時看到自己會把自己搬進屋裡――雖然更大的可能是被偶爾同樣晚歸的古市左京給痛罵一頓後被對方的小弟迫田給扛進去。

啊……完全不想移動啊……

茅崎至懶洋洋地靠在大門上，想了一下，決定改在玄關門口休息；一方面省得附近的鄰居一大早過來指指點點，一方面也可以避免自己在外頭吹風著涼感冒後無法享受假日盡情的玩樂。既然決定了便付諸實行，至便小心翼翼地開了宿舍的門，進門後連鞋子也懶得脫下的直接撲倒在地上，只有手往西裝褲的口袋裏掏了掏、將他最重要的手機給拎了出來。

雖然電腦和其他遊戲機的遊戲沒辦法在這個地方玩，但至少手機裡的限時活動一定要完成啊！Game啊Game啊……至全身上下除了手指之外，沒有一處在活動，就連理應緊盯螢幕的腦袋也是隨興的靠在地板上，唯有視線緊緊追隨著螢幕上的畫面，與十根靈巧的手指一同奮戰。打著限時排名活動的至看著後續的關卡，有些擔心自己的牌組，即便活動開始首日就已經抽取了不少活動卡，因為怎麼樣都沒抽到最有利的卡牌而導致後續的關卡有些吃力；至檢查了一下自己的抽卡用道具，雖然還剛好足夠十抽，可若是十抽不中，就勢必得要課金，課金倒是無所謂，但要翻找公事包找出裡頭的錢包與信用卡來輸入課金付費方式絕對非他所願啊。茅崎至連遏止焦躁的抓頭行為都懶得做了，更何況是翻出錢包呢？此刻，他無比的後悔為了因應不同時段不同課金方式的特殊回饋而沒有綁定信用卡的抉擇，卻怎麼樣都不想再挪動分毫將信用卡拿出，便伸出手指切換到抽卡的頁面，想著心一橫點下去，不成便以現有牌組繼續推進活動、明早再追擊一波。

「至先生？您怎麼在這裡？」

「咲也？」至一愣，接著反射性地退出抽卡頁面免得遭遇意外，然後依舊是不顧形象的趴在地上，半點也沒打算挽救的打了個呵欠說道：「你怎麼這麼晚還沒睡？」

「已經睡了，只是夢到很好的角色處理方式起來記個筆記，順帶喝點水。」咲也揉揉眼，這才展露了與聲音有別、暗中看來更是有些迷迷糊糊的模樣。「至先生剛回來？」

「啊，是啊，我也才回來……」按了一下因為對話時長已自動鎖屏的手機，至本來順暢的應對卡了一下，又繼續說道「一個半小時而已，還沒有力氣回房。」

「不然我陪至先生回房吧？反正我也是要回去的，只可惜我力氣不夠，不能像三角先生和丞先生一樣。」

先前都沒怎麼反應的至此刻倒是一股腦地用光了身上力氣滾坐了起身，「那怎麼行！咲也保持現在這樣就好了！」

至一時情急便無法繼續在地板上耍賴，因為眼見至有了力氣的咲也提議兩人一起慢慢走回房間，只得拖著步伐、拽著前頭走著的咲也睡衣衣襬，不情不願的回房。等到了至的房門口，咲也笑笑地說：「雖然揹不動至先生，但能陪至先生回房也算是幫上忙了吧？至先生晚安，請好好休息。」

一聽到「幫忙」二字，至腦內立刻閃過剛才自己痛苦的根源，連忙喊了聲「等等！」

「怎麼了？」

「咲也能再幫我個忙嗎？」

「嗯？至先生需要什麼協助呢？」

至飛快的滑開了手機螢幕、進入方才特意離開的抽卡頁面，恭恭敬敬的以雙手捧著遞到咲也面前：「可以請你幫我按一下嗎？」

咲也有些遲疑的舉起自己右手、豎起食指，猶豫不決的朝著螢幕比劃：「就點一下嗎？」

「沒錯。」

「那我點了！」

兩人聚精會神地看著手機畫面，只見出現在上頭的不僅僅是至夢想中的SSR，數目更有兩張，令至失神的低語：「真是天使啊……」

「至先生？這樣可以嗎？」

「太可以了！非常感謝你！」至看著眼前微笑的咲也，忍不住伸手摸了摸他的頭，說道：「幫了很大的忙呢，咲也，晚安，祝你有好夢。」

面對不自知露出溫和又寵溺笑容的至，咲也笑得更開懷了：「至先生晚安，好夢。」


End file.
